Young Love
by L0VEisBeautiful
Summary: Can a young love survive when it seems that the wold is against them? First story so go easy on me :) also i suck at summarys! Cannon Couples


Chapter One.

A/N: This is my First Story, So please go easy on me:P I hope you enjoy. Just for a reference here is a list of characters and their ages, Cullen Family: Carslie (44) Esme (42) Edward (21) and Alice (19). Swan Family: Charlie (44) Renee (40) Emmett (23) Bella (17) Hale Family: Derek (47) Meredith (39) Rosalie (18) Jasper (22). Again I hope you enjoy this story, and hope to here feedback from all of you who choose to read this story, and here we go, Chapter one. Cannon Couples

Summary: This is a story about a young love that goes through many trials right through the beginning, lets see how they get through these hard times and if their long is truly strong enough to survive.

February 20th, 2014

"Alice, what am I going to do" I asked with tears in my eyes. Alice Cullen Has been my best friend since I was three and she was five. When my parents First moved to forks the Cullen's had come over to introduce themselves and welcome us to the neighborhood. Our parents hit it off and we've all been friends ever since. Currently Alice were sitting in her personal bathroom staring at the little white stick that had two pink lines on it. "No matter what happens Bella I'm here for you." I turned and layed my head on her shoulder and sobbed. How am I going to raise a child on my own at seventeen years old, I though to myself. "Are you going to tell Jacob?" Alice asked quietly, pulling me away from my own thinking. "I don't know Alice." I said with a sigh. "I think he deserves to know about his child but I just can't bring myself to face him after everything that happened." I said as the tears began to form again. Jacob had been my boyfriend for the last two and a half years, and I thought that I truly loved him. All that changed last week on February 14th, that's right, on Valentines day. Jacob is 20 years old and from La Push, an Indian reservation about 15 miles out of forks. We have known each other since we were very young. My dad Charlie and his dad Billy had become good friends after working together on a few cases, you see my dad is the police chief for the small town of forks, and Jacobs dad is the chief of the fire department. After working on a few cases together they found out they both had a love of sports and fishing and have hung out almost every weekend since. Jacob had asked me out when I was 144Currently Alice were sitting in her personal bathroom staring at the little white stick that had two pink lines on it. "No matter what happens Bella I'm here for you." I turned and layed my head on her shoulder and sobbed. How am I going to raise a child on my own at seventeen years old, I though to myself. "Are you going to tell Jacob?" Alice asked quietly, pulling me away from my own thinking. "I don't know Alice." I said with a sigh. "I think he deserves to know about his child but I just can't bring myself to face him after everything that happened." I said as the tears began to form again. Jacob had been my boyfriend for the last two and a half years, and I thought that I truly loved him. All that changed last week on February 14th, that's right, on Valentines day. Jacob is 20 years old and from La Push, an Indian reservation about 15 miles out of forks. We have known each other since we were very young. My dad Charlie and his dad Billy had become good friends after working together on a few cases, you see my dad is the police chief for the small town of forks, and Jacobs dad is the chief of the fire department. After working on a few cases together they found out they both had a love of sports and fishing and have hung out almost every weekend since. Jacob had asked me out when I was 15 years old to go to the movies and our dad's were thrilled when we finally told them that we were a couple, and would always joke about one day being in-laws. Up until last week I had thought they were right. But all that changed when I had shown up at his apartment that Friday afternoon. _Flashback_ It was the morning of Valentine's day, and I was so excited. I had asked my parents yesterday if I could stay the night with Alice since her parents had gone to the city to celebrate and she didn't want to be home alone. They of course agreed with no questions. The Cullen Family was very loved and trusted in our home. I quickly texted Alice as soon as I got back to my room. _The parents said I can stay with you tonight, same plan as usual. –B _ Me and Alice had this down to a science, we did this often when one of us wanted a night alone with our men. I started to pack my bag for Jacobs house when I heard my phone _ping_ with Alice's response. _No prob. Bell, yes same plan as usual. Have fun with jake! Love ya –A _ I typed back a quick _ have fun with jasper love ya too –B _and continued my packing. An hour later after a nice warm shower I was all ready to go surprise my man. I had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red v-cut long sleeved lacy shirt with a pink tanktop underneath. My hair was down in long ringlets with my bangs pulled back into a poof. I had on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. I threw on my black flats and headed for the door. As I walked down the stairs I could hear dad in the living room listening to the hockey game that was currently going on and mom was in the kitchen beginning dinner for the two of them. I quickly put on my black and white peacoat before they could see that the shirt I was wearing was a little two fancy for just staying the night with alice and called goodbye and love you to them as I walked out the door. I got into my white Ford Fusion (my 16th birthday present) and headed for Jacobs apartment. As soon as I parked my car in front of His apartment building I was literally bouncing in my seat. It had been 4 days since I had seen him and I was missing my boyfriend like crazy. I practically ran down the hall to the elevator and quickly pushed the number 4 button. The doors closed and after a few seconds they opened to the 4th floor. Then I was standing in front of door numbered 4625 and I knocked, possibly a little more loudly then I needed to, but what can I say, I was excited. A few minutes had gone by and there was still no answer, I knew he was home because I had seen his truck in the parking lot when I got here. So I knocked again. A minute or two later and I heard the shuffling of feet as they came closer to the door. As soon as the door was opened I came face to face with my Jacob, he was wearing nothing but a towel and had wet hair, my face fell, this normally wouldn't be an issue, but this time their was a Tall tan woman standing in the hallway with long black WET hair and a towel around her body. I couldn't breath I couldn't look at him, I couldn't form a word so I simply turned and started to walk away with tears In my eyes. Jacob tried to grab my arm but I pulled out of his grasp. "Bells, this isn't what it looks like"…he started to say. That's when the woman spoke for the first time, "come on Jakey don't worry about her, come back to the shower with me" she said in a nasaly high pitched voice, "I guess your right Leah, lets go" that's when I heard his door close. I leaned against the wall for a second to catch my breath and just bawled. How could this happen. How could he just throw away 2 and a half years? It was then that I realized I didn't want them to come out here and find me like this, he didn't deserve to see the way this affected me, especially since it clearly didn't affect him at all. I ran as fast as I could from the apartment building and to my car. Once I got there I went to text Alice but then remembered that she was with Jasper tonight. I opened my phone and texted my other best friend Rosalie as she was dating my brother Emmett and he was away at school so I knew I wouldn't be running her valentines day. _ Rose, can I come over? I need a friend right now –B_ as I waited for her response I sat their and cried. _End Flashback. "how am I going to tell my parents Ali? What if they disown me?" _i asked with a small hiccup. "Bella calm down we both no Charlie and Renee aren't going to disown you, but you do need to tell them sooner rather than later. But when you do I will be right there with you if you want me to be" she said with a small smile at her face. I knew I needed to tell them, there was no way around it, I just didn't know how..


End file.
